


Gender Bender Day

by StarrySummers04



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bram, Bram in a cheerleading uniform, Crossdressing, M/M, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The one thing Simon loves about Gender Bender Day is getting to see his boyfriend in a cheerleading skirt...





	Gender Bender Day

There was one thing that Simon always tried to hate about Gender Bender day and that was all the jocks dressed in cheerleading uniforms. But there was 2 reasons why he did love this day. Only 2. He thought it was genuinely a bad idea but there were aspects he loved. 1. Some of the guys in cheerleading uniforms looked so ridiculous, it was impossible to not laugh at them, or,with them as they found it pretty funny too. 2. There was one guy who looked so good, Simon was in a permanent state of arousal every time he saw him in the uniform. It was more difficult last year, and at the same time not. This year, Simon and Bram were dating and Simon couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend, thinking about how good Bram looked in that skirt. It wasn't too bad when they were in class or at lunch as Simon wasn't able to look at his boyfriend below the waist, but on the drive home from school, Bram was sitting in the passenger seat with his bare legs on full display. Simon was glad that Bram’s house wasn't far from school, it was about a 10 minute drive, which was still too long. It probably didn’t help that Bram had taken Simon’s hand in his and placed them in his lap. Simon could feel the heat from Bram’s leg against the back of his hand and it was very distracting. Since Simon and Bram’s relationship had turned physical, it was as though they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Which was inconvenient since some asshole at school always made a homophobic remark if they dared to hold hands. Not that the couple let it bother them, they were going to hold hands at the very least. When Simon pulled into Bram’s driveway, neither of them could get through the door quick enough, they needed their hands on each other. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Simon pushed Bram up against the door and forcefully joined their lips. His hands immediately feel to Bram’s ass, lifting the skirt up so he could cup his boyfriend’s ass properly. Bram moaned into Simon’s mouth and then he pulled away. “We should probably take this to my bedroom.” Bram panted. “As much as I want to have sex here and now, my bed is upstairs. As well as the lube and condoms.” Simon sighed, knowing his boyfriend was right but not wanting to move. Simon pulled away and took Bram’s hand, heading upstairs, allowing Bram to lead the way.

“After you.” Simon remarked.

“You just want to stare at my ass in this skirt, Spier.” Bram pointed out. Simon smirked, that was true. When they made it to the bedroom, Bram pulled Simon inside and shut the door, locking it just in case his mother got home early. Whilst Bram was shutting the door, Simon had made his way over to the bed and sat down, taking his shoes off. Bram walked over to Simon and normally he would sit beside his boyfriend but today, Bram straddled Simon’s lap and brought his hands up to cup Simon’s face. “I love you.” Bram whispered.

“I love you, too.” Simon replied, placing his hands on Bram’s bare thighs and gently pressed their lips together. Things got heated again soon, Simon slipped his tongue into Bram’s mouth and swallowed the moan it encouraged. Bram could feel how hard Simon was, his boyfriend’s cock was pressing up against his ass in this outfit and Bram loved it. By now, Simon had his tongue in Bram’s mouth and had rolled them over, undoing the zip at the back of the cheerleading uniforms shirt. Simon had removed his shirt and some point but neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment as they were so caught up in each other. Bram shivered when Simon’s hands were on him properly, rubbing up and down his back as Simon bucked up against him. Bram then manoeuvred them so that he was lying on his back with Simon in between his spread legs, making it easier for them to grind against one another.

“Si, I need you inside me.” Bram moaned, resting his forehead against Simon’s as they panted into each other’s mouths. Simon pulled away from Bram so that he could discard of his jeans and underwear, allowing Bram to do the same. When they were both naked, the couple resumed the position they had been in a few moments before, but with the lack of clothes, Simon’s hard cock slid against Bram’s puckered hole, and Bram could hardly wait until Simon was inside him again. Simon reached into the bedside table and pulled out the tube of lubricant and a condom. Bram made a mental note to buy more lube, they were running out. His mind moved away from the shopping list when Bram felt Simon circle the first finger around his entrance, it always felt so good that it sent shivers down his spine. Bram honestly couldn’t remember what he did before he was with Simon. (Well, he could but it was majorly unsatisfying.) Simon gently pressed in the tip of his first finger, before pulling it out and pushing it in slightly further. Bram continued to moan and write around in pleasure as Simon kept doing this until he was down to the first knuckle. Then he pulled that finger out and started the process all over again with two fingers, but he also scissored them when he got down to the knuckle. And again with three fingers. “Simon! Please!” Bram exclaimed. He really couldn’t wait any longer.

“Okay.” Simon agreed. It didn’t matter that Bram wasn’t going to blow him or anything, Simon loved days like these when he could devote all of his time to Bram’s pleasure. He removed his fingers from his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to Bram’s forehead before reaching for the condom and tearing it open with his teeth. Simon then rolled the condom and positioned himself at Bram’s entrance.

“If you don’t put your cock in me right now-” Bram started but cut himself off when Simon thrust inside him. “Fuck!” Bram exclaimed. Normally, Simon would take his time after preparing Bram, he would slide in slowly, allowing Bram time to adjust to every inch but when his soccer star boyfriend was this desperate, Simon wasn’t going to make him wait any longer. Simon started off slowly but they hadn’t had the alone time in a while so it didn’t take long for Simon to speed up his thrusts, much to Bram’s delight. Simon pulled out and rolled over so that Bram was now riding him and allowed Bram to take the lead. Bram straddled Simon’s lap, one knee on either side of Simon and gently sank back onto Simon’s length, after adding some more lube. Bram let out a loud moan, having Simon inside of him felt so perfect and it always upset him that the sex didn’t last longer. Simon thrust up just as Bram thrust down and it was perfect. They continued at this pace and rhythm for a couple more minutes before Simon changed the angle, causing Bram to cry out again at the stimulation to his prostate. “Simon, I’m gonna cum…” Bram panted, needing to give Simon enough warning. Simon took this as a challenge to see how fast he could make Bram reach his climax. The answer was about 3 more thrusts. Bram spilt himself all over Simon’s stomach before collapsing in a heap on top of his boyfriend. Simon thrusted twice more and emptied himself inside the condom.

Simon gently lifted Bram so that he could pull out of his boyfriend’s sensitive hole and remove the condom, tossing it in the bin beside the bed. He then gently rolled the soccer player onto his side so that he could slip out of the bed and head to the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean them up. When they were both as clean as they were going to get without a shower, Simon put the cloth in Bram’s washing basket and climbed into bed beside his boyfriend. Bram immediately latched onto him like an octopus. “I love you.” Simon smiled.

“I love you, too.” Bram whispered, pressing his face into the crook of Simon’s neck and their breathing returned to normal. As much as they wanted to drift off to sleep in the comfort of each other’s presence, Bram’s mom would be home before they were ready and they needed to prepare for her return. Bram was the first one to move, sitting up with a grimace.

“Was I too rough?” Simon asked, worrying that he’d hurt Bram.

“You were perfect.” Bram replied. “I’m just a little sore, my own fault for rushing you.” Simon pressed a kiss to Bram’s forehead and they both got out of the bed and got dressed before heading downstairs to begin heating up some frozen pizzas for themselves and Bram’s mom.

* * *

 

Later that night, after Simon had gone home, Bram was sat at the kitchen table doing some homework when his mom came back downstairs. She pressed a kiss to his hair before going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. “What was that for?” Bram asked, feeling confused as his mother didn’t often do things like that.

“Thank you for listening to me.” She answered. Bram still looked and felt confused. “For being safe and using condoms.” She then left the room. Bram spluttered, wondering how his mother even knew.

When he went to bed that night, it was obvious how his mom had found out. There was an empty condom wrapper on his bedroom floor...


End file.
